Made of Stars
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Es el décimo sexto cumpleaños de Julián Solo y Poseidón está a punto de despertar. Pero Hades no cree que el joven griego esté listo para lidiar con eso. Le parece todavía... demasiado humano. [Hades x Julián Solo/Poseidón] Yaoi.


**+++Made of Stars+++**

Suspiró hastiado por lo que sería la innumerable ocasión en menos de un minuto. Y eso que llevaba muchos de éstos soportando al tiempo pasar con cruel lentitud.

Siendo el anfitrión, no podía escapar a su propia fiesta, pero el objetivo de ésta ya era caso perdido. Al muchacho de sedosa cabellera celeste no le hacían falta ganas de desaparecer del congregado sitio.

Para aumentar su fastidio, la gente tan sólo parecía seguir llegando con el paso de los minutos. El elegante salón estaba ya totalmente saturado de refinadas familias donde no faltaba alguna anécdota de negocios que los conectara con el joven mercante.

Sin embargo, la única persona a quien realmente le interesaba ver ya se había marchado, dejándole no más que la humillación de su rechazo.

Él no era un sujeto que supiera lidiar con eso. Estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que deseaba, y sabía dentro de sí que se encontraba destinado a grandes cosas.

Superaría esto, sin duda, pero por el momento su orgullo herido no le permitía mantener el humor necesario para continuar fingiendo que se hallaba divertido en la insulsa celebración. Y ya le estaba cansando simular cordiales sonrisas cada vez que alguien se acercaba a saludar.

Tratando de pasar desapercibido, salió hacia uno de los balcones que daban a un impresionante panorama de la costa y los acantilados adyacentes. Recostó los brazos sobre el barandal de intrincados diseños, y admiró el juego de resplandores que el ondulante océano llevaba a cabo con la luz de la luna.

—¿Aburrido?— Sin meditarlo siquiera, asintió como respuesta a la voz que escuchó a sus espaldas.

Por alguna razón que ni siquiera se detuvo a ponderar, no le alarmó el ser encontrado alejado de su propia reunión de cumpleaños y descuidando su responsabilidad de festejado. Tampoco se molestó en voltear a conocer el rostro del, hasta ahora, desconocido.

—Lo peor es que la fiesta es en mi honor— confesó mientras suspiraba una vez más, aparentemente hipnotizado por el débil baile de las calmas olas del mar.

—Ah… Julián Solo— reconoció, aunque lo supiera de antemano perfectamente bien.

El aludido movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa, y giró su cuerpo preparándose para otro insustancial rito de presentación.

—¿Y usted es?...— La mano que estiró para ser estrechada permaneció sin recibir respuesta, tanto como sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Julián no reparó en ello, pues había sido repentinamente cegado por el impresionante centelleo glacial del par de ojos jade que lo miraban con cierta diversión.

El dueño de esos llamativos ojos pasó a su lado haciendo caso omiso a su intento de saludo y sin jamás proporcionarle un nombre. Tomó el lugar que el más joven ocupaba antes, posando sus manos en el pasamano. Contempló sin mucho interés el paisaje pintado adelante.

—No tienes que hablarme de usted.— Eso estaba bien, pero, ¿quién le había dado autorización a aquél de ser tan confianzudo? Julián frunció el ceño durante algunos instantes. Después, imposibilitado de negar el interés que el muchacho de larga cabellera azabache le había despertado, dio continuidad a la interacción.

—¿A qué te dedicas?— Se acercó un paso, todavía detrás y colocándose un tanto a la izquierda del otro, inclinándose un poco sin ser consciente de ello, para observarlo mejor.

—Más o menos a lo mismo que tú.— Las cosas se le aclaraban bastante. Ya no tenía que preguntarle qué hacía ahí si ni lo conocía, y por lo tanto no había sido invitado; no era el único comerciante que se infiltraba en sus fiestas queriendo buscar hacer negocios con él. Estaba habituado a ello.

—¿Qué productos manejas?

—Comercio con almas.— Se volvió hacia él, recargando los codos en el barandal y sustituyendo el retrato del poético océano por la imagen del joven de ojos añil.

—Almas.— Enarcó una ceja. El tipo hacía justicia al aura misteriosa que le rodeaba. Y a cada segundo, Julián lo encontraba más extraño, por no atreverse a decir "interesante".

—No creo que sea algo que te importe.— Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa sutil, y sus párpados cubrieron sus ojos de fantasía por el par de segundos que tal gesto duró.

Julián tuvo el impulso de rascarse la cabeza en confusión, pero guardó compostura. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar abstraer su vista en un punto indefinido del reluciente piso, y parpadear varias veces en desconcierto. La gente normalmente no lo trataba con la naturalidad con la que este sujeto, de cuyo nombre ni estaba al tanto, lo hacía.

—¿Sigues aburrido?— Aquél dio por terminado el ensimismamiento del navegante.

—En estos momentos no, pero tendré que regresar a la fiesta, y…

—¿Te esperan?— interrumpió, mirándolo fija y seriamente a los ojos. Julián inexplicablemente sentía que aquel hombre de pálida tez sabía de antemano las respuestas que obtendría de él, antes de que siquiera sus labios se abrieran.

—Supongo que no. Al menos nadie en particular. — Se encogió de hombros, y volteó nostálgicamente hacia el interior del salón.

—¿Qué me dices de la jovencita con la que estabas bailando hace un rato?— Fue fácilmente perceptible el incómodo respingo que el otro dio ante la pregunta.

—Ya se marchó. — No la extrañaba en realidad. Tampoco tenía honestos sentimientos hacia ella que hubieran originado la petición que le hizo. Sólo que ambos eran tan poderosos, sus fortunas tan envidiables… consideraba simplemente debido que coalicionaran. Había pensado que era el destino.

Y le parecía inadmisible que lo hubiera rechazado así como así, cuando tantas otras mujeres estarían dispuestas a cualquier cosa por la oportunidad de convertirse en la señora Solo.

Volteó, agachando la frente. Notando la afectación del joven, el pelinegro lo tomó de la barbilla con un grácil movimiento de sus dedos, y le elevó el rostro.

—No la necesitas— declaró. El otro sintió algo sumamente extraño. Un inusual calor en sus mejillas. Algo que en contadas ocasiones había experimentado, y sobre lo cual no estaba seguro qué opinar. Normalmente no le gustaba aparecer como un niño tonto y sonrojado; era un lujo que en su estilo de vida no podía darse. Sin embargo, no le molestaba tanto cuando se trataba del hombre que había provocado ese acaloramiento en su rostro, y que no dejaba de clavar sus ojos en él, dándole la sensación de que lo atravesaba con la mirada.

—Acompáñame.— Lo soltó y, presumiendo de inmediato que aquél aceptaría, trepó hasta sentarse en el balcón, dejando sus piernas del lado externo y mirando el par de metros debajo donde le esperaba la arena salada.

—¿A dónde?— El de cabellos de cielo se asomó por la baranda, preguntando tanto emocionado como desconfiado.

El que aparentaba ser unos cuantos años mayor señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia la playa, justo antes de saltar y caer agachado, apoyando pies y manos en la arena, para después ponerse ágilmente de pie.

Luego volteó hacia Julián, quien, después de una rápida reflexión de segundos y un último vistazo a la despreciada fiesta que dejaba atrás, le imitó y se encontró a su lado en instantes, sacudiendo arena de su elegante pantalón.

También arregló su cabellera, que había sido alborotada un poco durante el corto descenso. Y cuando estuvo conforme con su apariencia, siguió al otro que ya se había adelantado unos metros con clara meta en el punto donde la espuma de mar y la arena dorada se fundían.

—¡Me interesas, Julián Solo!— alzó la voz sin resultar demasiado escandaloso, sólo lo suficiente para que el muchacho que venía atrás le escuchase sobre el retumbe de las olas.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— dijo confuso, mientras se mantenía en un solo pie dando brinquitos para alcanzarle y quitarse los zapatos, pues en cuanto sus suelas tocaron agua salada decidió que no arruinaría el costoso calzado. Luego, volteó a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer con los zapatos que ahora sostenía en sus manos. Viendo que el otro lo dejaba todavía más atrás, terminó por arrojarlos lejos en la arena, donde las olas no alcanzaran, haciendo nota mental del sitio donde los había dejado para pasar a recogerlos después.

Comenzó una pequeña carrera que terminó en un paso de ritmo normal cuando llegó al lado del más alto. Lo miró, pero aquél permanecía dirigiendo su vista hacia la nada de enfrente mientras le hablaba.

—¿Cuáles son tus sueños?—Y aunque en aquel momento volteó hacia él, y sus ojos le deslumbraron, no le hicieron vacilar en su certera respuesta.

—El éxito.

—¿Profesionalmente?, ¿en el amor?, ¿Qué tipo de éxito?... Eso es muy generalizado.— Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, las níveas manos alcanzaron el rostro bronceado del muchacho griego, haciendo a un lado un conjunto de gruesos mechones claros que habían cubierto sus ojos por acción de la brisa. Este último pestañeó repetidas veces, y sintió de nuevo ese efecto cálido sobre sus mejillas, al cual no decidía si hallar agradable o no.

—No sé qué más decirte… eso resume todo lo que ansío.— Su vista se dirigió al frente y abajo, y estudió durante el próximo tanto de pasos la manera en que la arena se amoldaba sumisa a la forma de sus pies.

—¿Entonces, sueñas?...— Una injustificada decepción fue apreciable para Julián en las palabras de su misterioso acompañante.

—Por supuesto— respondió levantando su barbilla, casi orgulloso. El otro fue, en esa ocasión, quien reaccionó desviando su mirada hacia el lado opuesto de donde Julián se encontraba, y alcanzó a divisar la línea oceánica del horizonte entre la relativa oscuridad.

La luna brillaba sin restricciones esa noche.

—Hn… Eres demasiado humano…— musitó. El menor no entendió la razón de aquel débil reclamo.

El silencio se implantó y durante los siguientes minutos caminaron sin escuchar sus voces, pero ciertamente analizando en sus cabezas inquietudes muy distintas, aunque irremediablemente relacionadas con quien les seguía el paso.

Hades no estaba seguro de si Julián se encontraba listo para escuchar lo que esa noche le sería revelado, y si sería capaz de hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad que caería sobre él. Confiaba en Poseidón; en aquella esencia divina que conocía como eternamente sabia, pero su parte humana —el muchacho griego de ojos oceánicos—, le consternaba.

Curiosidad más que nada fue lo que le llevó a acercarse a él, a confundirlo con su presencia y a guiarlo, sin que aquél siquiera se diera cuenta, al lugar en donde su vida como la conocía cambiaría por completo. Después de eso, él volvería a dormir. Esto había sido un breve escape; el sello de Atenea todavía tenía atrapado a lo más poderoso de su ser divino, pero ya no faltaba mucho más... Y cuando llegara la hora de despertar definitivamente, esperaba comprobar que su hermano había cumplido exitosamente con su tarea.

Julián por su parte, no paraba de preguntarse por qué el misterioso pelinegro le resultaba de alguna manera familiar, por qué no le despertaba desconfianza, y por qué de pronto se sentía tan cómodo en el silencio que los rodeaba, aunque todavía le quedaran mil preguntas con las que podría sustituir esa falta de ruido.

—Aquí— anunció el mayor, deteniéndose abruptamente cerca del inicio de un rompeolas, aledaño a un agregado de riscos.

Miró fijamente hacia la infinidad del océano por perecederos segundos y luego sencillamente se sentó, enfrentando el mar desde su sitio en la arena.

—Aquí, ¿qué?— Julián inquirió, sin obtener más respuesta que una diminuta sonrisa de lado en aquellos labios de exquisita palidez.

Resopló algo fastidiado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le faltaran el respeto al dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, pero como todo lo que venía siendo con el encarnado Dios del inframundo, Julián dejó pasar su falta y se sentó a casi nula distancia de él, imitando su postura al flexionar las piernas y recargar en ellas sus brazos.

Pestañeó hacia las estrellas. Y no por primera vez, le sorprendió que simples bolas de fuego pudieran lucir tan increíblemente bellas sin más que algo de distancia que las convirtiera en algo deseable.

El otro lo miró de soslayo, y suspiró entrecortadamente al evidenciar lo interesado que Julián se veía en aquellos astros que ningún secreto guardaban para él. Las estrellas... ¿no ellos mismos las habitaban, las representaban, y estaban hechos de ellas? Entonces, ¿por qué los ojos del chico brillaban injustificablemente maravillados ante cosa tan trivial?

—A veces sueño con las estrellas. Con nada más que un cielo del más puro negro con un sinfín de fulgores blancos adornándolo— confesó a partir de la nada, sonriendo distraídamente mientras miraba el cielo—. Es el sueño más sencillo que tengo, pero mi favorito.

—Los sueños son distracciones. — El cuerpo del más joven se estremeció, ni por un segundo previniendo el tono falto de emoción del otro—. Necesidades para los débiles— complementó.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Nunca sueñas?— Julián volteó a verlo, sin lograr que el otro lo mirara a los ojos, admirando su perfil sin ninguna otra opción. Mostró un mohín de irritación, esperando que en cualquier momento su acompañante girara el rostro y lo notara. Y tal vez —aunque no muy probablemente—, retirara lo último dicho.

—Nunca.— A Julián le pareció que la grave y segura voz retumbó contra alguna invisible pared que ocasionó una atronadora rimbombancia.

—Si deseo algo, no me conformo con que mi imaginación me lo brinde con engaños, sino que manipulo la realidad para obtenerlo.

—Estás confundido—intervino el menor negando con la cabeza—. Los sueños son combustibles para lograr metas. Es independiente para cada quien si te aferras cobardemente al puro sueño, y no te arriesgas a más, pero si sabes explotar su esencia impulsora… proveen un potencial invaluable.

Demasiado humano y demasiado emotivo, pensó el otro, temiendo cuántos defectos más le encontraría, si sólo con aquellas dos características que iban tan de la mano ya lograba alarmarlo.

—Yo sé que conseguiré todas las cosas que sueño— terminó de explicar, decidido, alzando la barbilla.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, esa fugaz sensación de victoria se esfumó en cierta medida.

—Aunque tal vez nunca alcance las estrellas…— musitó bajito, más bien para sí mismo, encontrando un fallo dentro de su propia creencia.

—Los sobreestimas. — Fue toda la refutación que obtuvo por parte del mayor.

—Tú los subestimas. Y estoy empezando a creer que de verdad no los conoces. — Enarcó una ceja, sintiéndose más divertido con la inusual conversación, que molesto ante la insolencia de aquel.

¿Se olvidaba que estaba hablando con Julián Solo, o de verdad no le importaría ese detalle?

—Conozco muchas otras cosas que tú no— presumió el de ojos verdes, manteniendo su voz enervantemente calma y modulada; el arrullo de las olas envidiando su elegante musicalidad. No se dejó contagiar del entusiasta idealismo del más joven.

—No me importa...—el otro contestó altanero, recostándose en la arena y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, para después bostezar triunfalmente relajado, y presentar su argumento final.

—Tú no sabes soñar.

Un Dios no debería necesitarlo.

—Yo no lo necesito— habló con indisputable solidez, como todos aquellos que se creen únicos dueños de la verdad.

Julián resopló incrédulo, todavía creyéndose vencedor del pequeño debate.

Era orgulloso, y eso al mayor no le molestaba tanto. Era ambicioso también, lo cual significaba otra ventaja. Y por supuesto, era hermoso, y eso jamás salía sobrando.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, torció su posición un poco y se inclinó sobre él, colocando las manos sobre la arena a cada lado de su cabeza.

¿Resultaría asustadizo?...

Se acercó lenta y furtivamente, dejando escapar una sonrisa diminuta, apenas existente y clasificable como tal. Le resultó sumamente entretenido admirar los ojos engrandecidos del joven griego que parpadeaba sin tregua debajo de él, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Julián no hizo ningún intento por detener el calmoso acercamiento. El pelinegro jamás sintió alguna mano sobre su hombro que le empujara, ni vio que aquella respingada nariz diera un giro cuando tocó la punta de la suya; ese rostro bronceado permanecía inmóvil e indeciso de cómo reaccionar, mas no era temor lo que mantenía estupefacto a Julián, sino una innegable curiosidad por lo que el enigmático desconocido pretendiese.

Sintió calor. La fresca brisa que golpeaba su cara fue repentinamente desplazada y sustituida por un aliento cálido que momentáneamente le asfixió. Aquél esperaba ver al joven sobresaltarse en cualquier instante, pero la reencarnación de su hermano resultó ser más imperturbable de lo que habría sospechado.

Después de todo era solo un niño, y Hades dudaba seriamente que se hubiera hallado en una situación como la presente en muchas otras ocasiones.

Pero su mirada azulina incluso le retaba, aunque en contradicción, sus mejillas se enrojecían de manera imprudente, y sus labios palmariamente lo deseaban; no eran discretos y se sonrosaban entreabriéndose; casi los podía ver palpitar, simultáneos al latir de un sorprendido pero temerario corazón, que alcanzaba claramente a los oídos del mayor.

El ambiente era tenso, el silencio ensordecedor. Julián se conocía a sí mismo y sabía que su compostura se perdería en cualquier instante, y rogaría patéticamente a ese hombre —cuyo nombre sólo podía inventar en su imaginación—, que desapareciera la maldita distancia que los separaba. Y que, además de entremezclar el producto de sus profundas exhalaciones, unieran sus labios y le cumpliera ese súbito capricho que aquél mismo había hecho surgir en las entrañas del chico millonario.

El joven Solo cerró los ojos, riendo y suspirando nervioso, tratando de sacudirse algo de tensión. La unión de esos párpados se apretó, esperando ansioso. Luego, para su decepción, los segundos pasaron, pero ninguna novedad los acompañó. Únicamente más oscuridad para sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño, fastidiado.

Nunca había experimentado tanta frustración en toda su vida. Nunca había deseado algo de esa vital manera, para que se le fuera tan insolente y cruelmente negado.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillado y burlado como en esos estresantes momentos.

Quiso empujarlo, quitárselo de encima y alejarse indignado de ahí. Quiso más que todo eso, levantar los brazos y colgarse a su cuello, y obtener así lo que sabía que sería el mejor beso de su vida. Porque las cosas que verdaderamente se desean y se consiguen con esfuerzo, al ser obtenidas son las que más se disfrutan.

—Ah...— Lo había tornado hipersensible con su cercanía, y su erizada piel resintió la súbita y ambiciosa caricia que recorrió desde su mejilla hacia abajo, hasta que la mano culpable de su estremecimiento se cerró sobre la base de su cuello.

Apretó con calculada firmeza, y Julián sonrió cínico. ¿Acaso el otro pretendía asustarlo con eso? ¿Revelaría su identidad como algún asesino contratado por un competidor de negocios cualquiera que deseaba eliminarlo?

No. Simplemente deslizaría su mano más abajo, hasta alcanzar el primer botón de la camisa del jovencito, y pondría fin a la obstaculizadora existencia de tal objeto.

Julián jaló aire hacia sus pulmones entrecortadamente. Se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando a que su piel fuera revelada en mayor medida. Aquellas manos no mostraban recelo en actuar a su gusto sobre la acanelada y firme superficie, que sin reparo acariciaban intensa y lentamente, presumiendo nula vacilación en los movimientos de sus dedos; demostrando lo poco que necesitaba un permiso para la exploración de tal incorrupto territorio, y lo mucho que ya se sentía dueño de él.

El de cabellos celestes abrió su boca, trató de soltar algún reclamo, algún insulto que sentía necesario escupir ante el atrevimiento del otro. Debía, pero para nada quería. Y mucho menos podía. Sus labios temblaban y su lengua se enredaba sobre sí misma, incapaz de articular más que débiles balbuceos de nada.

Luego esa entreabierta boca soltó un gemidito inaudible; serían sus labios los que ardían deseosos desde hacía minutos, pero fue una pequeña saliente de su clavícula la que recibió el primer y tan ansiado beso del fascinante pelinegro.

—¿Quién...quién eres?—tartamudeó.

Hades río ladinamente, divertido al límite por las reacciones que obtenía del muchacho con el más ligero toque de sus dedos, los cuales ahora se deslizaban rápidamente hasta encontrar el cinturón que mantenía fijo el pantalón que el griego portaba. Con habilidad casi mágica se encargaba de desabrocharlo, dejándolo suficientemente flojo para que no se necesitara más que unos cuantos tirones, y una fugaz elevación de las caderas de un bastante cooperativo Julián para deshacerse de la prenda.

Otra risa, un chasqueo divertido, un siseo voraz, una mano recorriendo sus temblorosos muslos, y sus párpados fusionados para no permitirle ver… si con sentir tenía más que suficiente.

Y entonces un entero sobresalto, y un grito silencioso. Sus labios congelados en esa tácita exclamación y su rostro contorsionado en un mohín de placentera incredulidad.

¿En qué momento había desaparecido su ropa interior?

Ya no importaba. Había desaparecido y ese era el punto. Consecuencia: esa desprotegida área entre sus piernas se encontraba siendo tocada al antojo de un hombre que no llevaba ni una hora de conocer.

No era un espectáculo en medio del cual le gustaría ser descubierto; su camisa completamente abierta, sus pantalones arrugados hasta sus tobillos, y ni siquiera traía sus zapatos.

Ah, y excitado a tope por unas cuantas atrevidas caricias que sólo tendían a aumentar intensidad.

El joven mercante nunca se imaginó que esa noche terminaría siendo tan… sofocante.

Se retorció gimiendo, esta vez audiblemente. Muy audiblemente. Sus dedos se enterraron en la fresca arena, cuya temperatura contrastaba de forma inmensa con el bochornoso incendio que lo consumía, tanto interiormente como a flor de piel. Y una sagaz sonrisa se mantenía fija mostrando la cuidada dentadura de su torturador, pero Julián, por supuesto, no pudo apreciarla; sus párpados no eran transparentes.

Así que los abrió.

Quería perder toda cordura y atestiguar con sus dilatadas pupilas cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando, y de lo que seguiría.

Pero esas oscurecidas órbitas no hacían más que comenzar a resplandecer en salvaje desconcierto cuando se atrevían a asomarse.

Y no encontraban nada de lo que se esperaban.

No había ningún extraño chico a su lado, y se encontraba perfectamente vestido. No quedaba ni un signo de la presencia del pelinegro, pero eso sí, la respiración de Julián permanecía agitada a sus límites.

—¡Solo!— Escuchó a la distancia, y como reflejo giró su rostro hacia el punto de donde la conocida voz provenía.

Y ahí estaba; a varios metros de distancia, caminando casualmente por la orilla de la playa, aproximándose a él y cargando un par de objetos que había dejado atrás. No había sido un sueño, al menos no totalmente.

¿Y entonces, qué? ¿Se había quedado vergonzosamente dormido en espera de un beso que nunca se dio y, mientras él fantaseaba en su inconsciencia, el otro había aprovechado para regresar por los abandonados zapatos?

Qué lata.

—Te harán falta— dijo, luciendo inusualmente sonriente mientras le entregaba el calzado al chico que se sentaba en la arena.

Julián, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo, sintiéndose completamente confundido y con remanentes de su vívida visión todavía haciendo estragos en su mente, recibió los ofrecidos zapatos y se los colocó con la mecánica habilidad de la costumbre.

Fijaba su mirada concentrándose en esa tarea que justo terminaba, cuando repentinamente su mentón se vio apretado por un par de dedos que le obligaron a elevar el perfil.

Se encontró con un rostro impasible y unos ojos serenos y cristalinos.

—No sueñes más— ordenó en una voz que tuvo eco, por más abierto fuera el espacio en el que se encontraban.

Y los labios que misteriosamente expulsaron esas palabras sin siquiera abrirse, se acercaron a los suyos con claro e inflexible propósito de besarlo, de extraer su sabor, matar sus sentidos y robarle su alma; saborearla, y posteriormente regresarla con un suspiro sobre la entreabierta, conmocionada, y sonrosada boca del joven griego.

—Puedes tener todo lo que quieras en la realidad.— Julián pasó saliva por su imprevistamente reseca garganta, y permaneció con el rostro sostenido en esa elevada posición, incluso cuando su barbilla fue liberada. Sus párpados, que se habían cerrado durante el proceso del desgastador beso, ahora pestañeaban con flaqueza, dejando asomar un mínimo de sus ojos.

Eran unas órbitas desconcertadas, confundidas, abrumadas, hartas de que todo pareciera una nublada ensoñación.

—No tienes idea…

Por supuesto que no. No comprendía sus palabras, ni sus acciones; ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si era real.

—Pero la tendrás— aseguró el mayor, luciendo una pequeña y astuta sonrisa en sus labios, antes de erguirse y comenzar a caminar alejándose de la costa.

Julián le miró apartarse, sus pupilas temblaban mientras observaba la silueta que se perdía tras las rocas, y sus pulmones sufrían los estragos de una respiración anormalmente acelerada.

En un reflejo que duró demasiado tiempo en surgir, el joven se puso de pie, y trotó hacia donde el otro se había perdido. Continuó por un camino rocoso hasta subir a la punta del peñasco, desde donde podía asomarse y ver el lugar donde había estado sentado en la arena, minutos atrás.

Giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, explorando afanosamente con su mirada, deseando encontrar la distintiva cabellera alborotada y oscura en las cercanías.

Tras unos cuantos minutos y totalmente infructíferos resultados, sus ojos cansados se desviaron hacia el suelo, y suspiró con innegable desencanto.

Sin embargo, tuvo que avivar sus pupilas una vez más, cuando un cegador brillo llamó su atención hacia el frente. Se le fue revelado un gran tridente que no había existido allí un segundo atrás. Julián rió débilmente, ignorante ya de lo que era realidad y lo que simplemente se trataba de un sueño.

Pero si la noche le había parecido extraña, no encontraría adjetivos para calificar lo que seguiría. Sería un décimo sexto cumpleaños que no olvidaría jamás.

A continuación escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, pero incluso antes de que volteara, sabía que no se trataba del hombre que buscaba. Era una mujer rubia, ataviada con una extraña armadura, que comenzó a explicarle cosas sumamente extravagantes a las que a medio prestó oído.

Julián volvió la vista al tridente que ya había tomado entre sus manos, y sonrió divertido.

Tal vez el chico de ojos jade regresaría cuando abriera los ojos.

¿Todavía seguía soñando, o no?

Cuando elevó su mirada al firmamento nocturno, se convenció de que debía ser así…

Las estrellas nunca brillaban tan irrealmente luminosas.

**+++FIN+++**


End file.
